


easily - beomjun au

by eternalwinterbh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, i am sorry my dear beomjunists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalwinterbh/pseuds/eternalwinterbh
Summary: Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to beCall it quitsCall it destinyJust because it won't come easilyDoesn't mean we shouldn't try
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	easily - beomjun au

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry my dear beomjunists. i am deranged.

Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be  
Call it quits  
Call it destiny  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try  
\---- ❈

“We didn’t even try,” Yeonjun scoffed pathetically, trying not to cry. 

We had a good thing going lately  
Might not have always been a fairy tale  
But you know and I know  
That they ain't real  
I'll take the truth over the story  
\---- ❈

“I should have known from the start. The moment we started fighting. I should have accepted it the moment I saw you looking at Soobin that way. Now, I am the only one suffering,” Yeonjun says, feeling his chest burning. 

You might have tried my patience lately  
But I'm not about to let us fail  
I'll be the wind picking up your sail  
But won't you do something for me?  
\---- ❈

“I tried not to let us fall. I tried not to let us break apart. I did everything for you. Yet, you only looked at him,” Yeonjun chokes out a red petal. 

Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be  
Call it quits  
Call it destiny  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try  
\---- ❈

“Even our parting wasn’t beautiful. ‘It wasn’t meant to be,’ you said. Yet, I felt like I had the whole world when I had you. You didn’t,” Yeonjun choked out another petal. 

Coming and going  
Inside out  
Back to front  
Oh, tangled and messy  
That's how we've been and we'll always be  
And that's alright with me  
\---- ❈

“We were messy. A lot more messier than I expected for us to be. We were peaceful. No one would have expected it,” Yeonjun says, this time not holding his tears back. He let his tears roll down his cheeks where Beomgyu used to sneak kisses. 

Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be  
Call it quits  
Call it destiny  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, try, try  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try  
\---- ❈

“Just because it won't come easily. Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, try, try. Just because it won't come easily. Doesn't mean we shouldn't try,” Yeonjun sings, before choking out a fully grown flower and sleeps peacefully. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> beomjun come back home😢
> 
> my twt where you can scream at me: @eternalwinterbh


End file.
